Candlelight and Shadows
by animallvr682
Summary: Tamaki has been keeping a secret. One full of passion and love. Will he ever share the secret? WARNING! Contains Lemons! Male/Male love! Tamaki/Nekozawa
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

I recently watched OHSHC again. It's one of my favorites. This couple is one of my favorites as well. They don't really seem like two people who would interact with each other much, but I think they go well together. Enjoy my new story!

xxxoooxxxoooxxx

Chapter 1

Tamaki sighed and closed the front doors of his house. His friends had hung around for so long the sun was now going down. Spending three hours in his library with the rest of the Host Club going over the plans for the themes they would use over the next month was exhausting. He usually enjoyed the planning. But tonight all he wanted was for them to leave. So he just gave a couple of ideas and agreed with ideas that the others came up with. He winced as he remembered himself agreeing to Honey's suggestion of a bunny themed day.

He sighed again as he finally reached his bedroom door. He closed it behind him and walked over to the window, pulling the curtains aside enough to see the cars baring his friends pulling out of the long drive.

"Tamaki-kun. The light. Please."

Letting the curtain fall closed, Tamaki turned and offered a tired smile to the shadows on the other side of his bed. "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure they were gone." He sat down on the edge of the bed and rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the tension caused by his evening being invaded. "I didn't invite them. They just showed up."

"I know. I don't blame you. Please don't fret, Tamaki. I will be here all night."

Tamaki sighed as slim, pale hands slid over his shoulders. He lifted a hand to the head that leaned against his, pushing aside the heavy cloth that covered it so he could touch a warm cheek. "Take it off. You know I don't like you wearing it here."

"I thought it best to keep it on in case one of your friends came up here."

"Why is that?"

"Easier to hide." He slid off the bed past Tamaki and stood in front of him. "Besides," he let the black robe fall to the floor, "I didn't think you would like them seeing me like this."

Tamaki's eyes traveled over the pale curves of the nude body before him. "The wig, Umehito."

Smiling, he pulled the black wig from his head and let it fall to the floor with the robe. He lifted his arms and ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it after being under the wig all day. He stretched and smiled again as Tamaki's eyes roamed over every curve of his body. "You only call me that when you're upset with me. Have I done something wrong?"

Tamaki stood and wrapped his arms around the other boy. "You know I don't like seeing you wear those things, Neko-chan. Not here when it is just the two of us."

"It wasn't just the two of us, Tamaki." He stepped back, out of the others arms and crossed his arms, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "You have been very firm in your desire to make sure our relationship stays a secret. I have no problem with that. But what would you have me do if one of your friends had come up here and found me naked in your bed?"

Tamaki's shoulders drooped and he wiped a hand over his face before sitting on the edge of the bed again. "I'm sorry. I'm really messing up our night, aren't I? First my friends show up unannounced, then I get upset because you still had yourself covered. I'm sorry, Neko-chan. Really. I wanted tonight to be special."

"Any night I spend with you is special, Tamaki. Don't cheapen our time together with silly worries."

Tamaki looked up when he heard the sound of a match striking. He watched as Nekozawa lit a branch of candles and set them on the table beside the bed. "You look so beautiful right now." He watched the way the soft light of the candles played over the pale skin of Nekozawa's hips, casting shadows over what lay between that had the effect of highlighting rather than hiding. "I wanted tonight to be special. I had everything planned."

"I told you, every night with you is special." He stood in front of Tamaki and took his hands, placing them on his hips. "Enough talk. I need you to touch me."

"It's our anniversary, Neko-chan. We have been together for a year now. Or did you forget?" He moved his hands up the other boy's sides and felt him shiver under the soft touch.

"No. I didn't forget. But I told you before, I don't need anything special." He moved closer and slowly straddled Tamaki's lap. "I only need you." He lifted Tamaki's face and pressed their lips together gently.

Tamaki lifted his hands to cup Nekozawa's thighs. He slowly drew his hands up, over the swell of his ass, until they rested on his hips. His lips worked their way down Nekozawa's neck. The boy moaned softly as his hands pulled their bodies tightly together. "Every time I plan something special, you sweep all my plans away. You simply have to look at me and tell me you need me and everything I had planned to make the night special comes down to your body in my arms, your lips against mine."

He moaned softly as Tamaki's hands traveled up his ribs and thumbs softly brushed his nipples. "You are all I need." He gasped softly as Tamaki suddenly flipped around and he found himself on his back in the middle of the bed. He smiled as Tamaki simply stood by the bed and looked down at him. "You're overdressed."

Tamaki blinked slowly, pulling himself out of the hypnotizing effect of watching candlelight and shadows playing over Nekozawa's skin. He shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He watched Nekozawa's face as he pulled off his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "That look on your face, Neko-chan. I will never grow tired of seeing your face while I undress."

A faint blush rose up Nekozawa's face. "I can't help it. You're beautiful. I watch you undress and all I can think is that all of that beauty belongs to me."

"And only you." He pulled off his belt and let it fall with a clatter of buckle on the floor. "You know I feel the same about you, Neko-chan." He pushed off his pants and stepped out of them, now nude in the glow from the candles.

Nekozawa watched as Tamaki crawled onto the bed towards him and held out his arms. He closed them over the smooth skin of Tamaki's back as their bodies came together. "Just make love to me. Show me with your body how much you love me, Tamaki."

"I love you more than it's possible to express." Slowly, Tamaki pressed his lips to the base of Nekozawa's throat. He spent the next 5 minutes kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of his torso until Nekozawa was writhing with pleasure and impatience.

"Please, Tamaki. Make love to me. I need to feel you inside of me." He moaned loudly as Tamaki simultaneously sucked harshly on his right nipple and slid a lubed finger inside of him. "Ohhhh yes. More. Give me more."

Tamaki chuckled lustily and slid in a second finger. He loved the way Nekozawa moaned and writhed just from a few fingers. His body was always hungry for him, any part of him. He kissed his way down Nekozawa's body until he could run his tongue over his testicles, which were pulled tight against his body by his arousal. "I need to taste you, Neko-chan. Brace yourself."

"Oh, Kami." Nekozawa gripped the bedding at his sides tight in his fists. He both loved and hated it when Tamaki did this. Love it because it felt so damn good. Hated it because he couldn't in the smallest way control his reaction to it. He let out a moan that echoed through the room when Tamaki put his tongue inside of him, between his fingers. His toes curled and his knees came up to squeeze at Tamaki's shoulder. A string of incoherent sounds and moans came one after the other out of his mouth as Tamaki removed his fingers and simple ate at him.

Tamaki smiled against the lube slick skin under him. He had purposely used the strawberry flavored lube because he knew he was going to do this. He loved it. Nekozawa didn't let him do it often because it embarrassed him, but tonight was a special night and he wasn't going to let Nekozawa stop him this time. He shoved his tongue in as far as he could and licked every inch he could reach. He circled the hole with his tongue, scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh, sucked around the sides, and basically tongue fucked Nekozawa. All the while Nekozawa's moans and cried increased in volume.

"Please. Oh, Kami, Tamaki, please. I can't take it anymore. Please. Please, please, please, please. Just fuck me." Nekozawa moaned long and loud and ended on a sob. He was so aroused it was getting painful. He loved what Tamaki was doing to his body but he needed release and he needed it now. But Tamaki had one firm rule; Nekozawa wasn't allowed to touch himself unless Tamaki gave him permission. He had to endure the pleasure Tamaki gave him with no attention paid to his cock. Which was currently throbbing painfully.

Tamaki pulled himself away from his feast and looked up the length of Nekozawa's body. His cock was twitching in a puddle of its own fluids, his skin was flushing, his nipples hard, his lips swollen. He looked so beautiful. So perfect. "Mmmmm. I think I'm enjoying what this is doing to you. You've never let me eat your ass this long."

"Tamaki please. I need to cum so badly. Eat my ass as much as you want, but please let me cum now." He put an arm over his eyes and couldn't suppress the hitch in his breathing. He groaned loudly as Tamaki moved up, his body sliding along the front of his, putting friction on his aching cock.

"Look at me. Please." When Nekozawa moved his arm, Tamaki took his face in his hands and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss as he slowly slid his cock into his lover's body. He ate the long, loud moan that Nekozawa gave him as their bodies joined. He started a slow rhythm, sliding his entire length in and out of the tight, hungry hole. He rolled his hips, smiling as he felt Nekozawa's cock jump against him every time the head of his cock brushed against his prostate. "Tell me what you want from me."

Nekozawa could hardly speak. Even though the pace was slow, it felt so good all he could do was moan. He groaned with displeasure as Tamaki paused. "I want to cum, Tamaki. I don't care how you do it, just make me cum. Please."

Tamaki started moving again, torturously slow. He bent his head to kiss and suck at Nekozawa's neck. He wanted to cum just as badly as his lover, but he was really enjoying driving Nekozawa crazy. The boy was moaning, writhing, and digging his nails into Tamaki's back and ass trying to urge him to move faster. But even through it all he obeyed the rules. He didn't touch himself and he didn't move his hips. He let Tamaki do all the work.

Nekozawa cried out in dismay when Tamaki pulled completely out of him and sat up. "Tamaki, please!" His voice was pleading. He needed to cum. If he had to wait much longer he was going to break the rules.

Tamaki smiled and took Nekozawa by the arms, pulling him into a sitting position. "I want to try something new."

Nekozawa had a hard time focusing and sitting up at the same time. "What? What are you talking about? Please Tamaki, I can't wait anymore." Then Tamaki did something he had never done before, he laid back until he was looking up at Nekozawa. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to ride me." He pulled Nekozawa toward him until the boy, reluctantly, was on top of him. "I want you to ride me until you cum. Go as fast and as hard as you want to. Find an angle where I'm hitting you just right. I don't care what you do. But you are going to ride me until you cum."

Nekozawa blinked in surprise. It was something he had been wanting to do for a long time. But Tamaki had never allowed it. He liked being in control. He never let Nekozawa take charge. "Are you sure? You don't like it unless you're in control."

"I am in control. I told you to do it. Now do it. Put my cock in your ass. Now, Umehito."

The command in Tamaki's voice was clear. He was getting impatient at not being obeyed. And an impatient Tamaki was never a good thing. He sat up until his hips were over Tamaki's groin and took his cock in his hand. He moved until the head of Tamaki's cock was against his hole and slowly moved down. He groaned and slowly moved his hips. The angle wasn't quite right. But it felt good anyways. He tilted his hips and leaned back with his hands on Tamaki's thighs. He shouted with pleasure and almost collapsed with he moved down and Tamaki's cock hit his prostate dead on. Tamaki rarely took him at an angle where he hit dead on because it made him cum to fast and Tamaki liked to make him beg to cum. But Tamaki had told him to do this any way he wanted it. And it felt so fucking good to have that wide cock slam dead onto his sweet spot. He braced himself and began to move, slowly at first, savoring the feel of a pleasure he was rarely given. He rolled his hips and all but screamed at the sensation of Tamaki's cock rolling over that spot. He did it again, and again, slowly, over and over that spot. Back and forth, around and around. He moved his hips into angles where he was rubbed in ways he had never felt before. It was amazing.

Tamaki could only stare at the beauty moving on top of him. He hated being out of control with such a passion that he had never let Nekozawa do this before. He was both hating it and loving it. Nekozawa looked so beautiful moving the way he was. The candlelight playing over his muscles, gleaming in the sweat that beaded on his skin. His cock was dripping a pool of fluid onto Tamaki's belly, but he didn't care. Even that was beautiful. And the sounds. Nekozawa was always amazingly vocal, more than anyone else he had bedded, but the sounds he was making now were pure magic. And he knew what the boy was doing. He was milking his prostate. Tamaki knew that Nekozawa loved nothing more than having his prostate rammed, but it was something that Tamaki liked to only give him on special occasions. And it was a special occasion wasn't it? It was the one year anniversary of the day that they expressed their mutual attraction in the changing area of the music room during a Host Club event. It turned Tamaki on just to think about that day.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

xxxoooxxxoooxxx

Chapter 2

Tamaki frowned at himself in the mirror. The stain would never come out. That girl had done it on purpose. No doubt trying to get him to take his shirt off in front of her. But there was a rule: No shirtless hosts unless the event called for a shirtless costume. And Tamaki loved his rules. The others all followed his rules because they had seen what happened to him when they weren't followed. He hated that part of himself. He tried to put on the face of a carefree teenager, but he felt physically sick and uncontrollably angry when people didn't follow his rules.

Until Haruhi. Something about her got past all of his defenses. She was the only one who could break his rules without angering him. In fact, it amused him. The others thought it was because he was attracted to her, maybe even a little in love with her. But they were wrong. He didn't know why Haruhi was different, but she wasn't the one that made his heart race when their eyes met.

Tamaki sighed and began to unbutton his shirt. Yet another expense to put into the clubs books. At least one of them had a piece of clothing that needed to be replaced every week. And silk shirts weren't cheap.

Tamaki stiffened when he heard the dressing room door open. If that girl had followed her in here she was about to learn a lesson in manner. By having her club privileges revoked. He stepped out of the dressing area he was in and froze. Wide blue eyes looked up at him from the floor. "Nekozawa? What are you doing here?"

"Ahh." Nekozawa stood, his puppet in his hands. "It seems that one of your regulars thought it would be amusing to hide Beelzenef in here. I apologize for not knocking. I didn't know anyone would be in here."

"Is he alright?" Tamaki waved a hand at the puppet. The thing creeped him out. But the bright blue eyes behind the puppet….

"Oh. He looks okay. The last time someone decided to hide him I found him in a toilet. The time before that he was in a closet and someone thought it would be funny to fill him with fish. But he looks okay today." He turned the puppet over in his hands, looking inside it.

"How do people keep getting ahold of him?" Tamaki stared at the older boy. He hated that he insisted on wearing a black wig and covering himself head to toe with a black robe. The boy was beautiful and shouldn't cover himself.

"I leave him in my bag during school hours. He is stolen when I leave my bag unattended. But it's alright. They always leave a note to tell me where I can find him."

"Umehito, why do you always cover yourself? I know you hate the light but…" Tamaki walked to the light switch and dimmed the lights until he could just make out the other boy. "What if it were dark?"

"Where are you going with this, Tamaki?" Nekozawa backed up until he was pressed against the wall. Tamaki walked forward until he was standing so close that his robe touched Tamaki's bare chest. "What are you doing?"

Tamaki lifted his hands and pulled down the hood of Nekozawa's cloak. He pulled off the wig and let it drop to the floor. "There. That's better. Now I can see your beautiful face while I talk to you."

Nekozawa swallowed painfully. "Tamaki. Are you saying you find me attractive?"

"I would have to be blind to not find you attractive." He ran his fingers over the side of Nekozawa's face. "Your skin is so smooth."

"I didn't think you were attracted to men." Nekozawa was finding it hard to concentrate. Tamaki was so close. The number of times he had imagined something like this happening, he didn't image the way his heart was racing.

"I put on a good act. The host club is fun. It's a way to pass the time. But I don't find any of those girls attractive. Several of the boys in this school could tell you that." Tamaki smirked and leaned forward until his lips were an inch away from Nekozawa's. "That is, they could tell you if I hadn't made them sign a nondisclosure agreement. None of them can talk about being with me without risking me suing them."

"And will you make me sign one? If I tell you that I have been attracted to you since the day I first saw you?" His next question was cut off when Tamaki leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He was going to ask if he would be forced to sign it before or after something happened.

Tamaki pulled back and looked into those lovely blue eyes. "I have been attracted to you as well. The real you. Not the Nekozawa hidden under this cloak. I was at a hot spring my father told me about, two weeks before school started my first year here. I saw you there. At night. You would go in with your robe on. I was curious. So I followed you. You turned the light off, lit candles. I thought you looked like an angel hiding his light from the eyes of us poor mortals when you undressed. I hid, and watched you bath. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Nekozawa couldn't believe what he was hearing. He went to that hot spring because his father knew the owner and had arranged for the spring to be left open late at night especially for him whenever he visited. He never expected that anyone had ever seen him.

"I didn't know how. I didn't think you would be interested. But I've watched you. I've studied your face on countless occasions. I've never seen you look at anyone the way you looked at me when I came out without my shirt on." Tamaki took one of Nekozawa's hands and placed it on his bare chest. "I knew then that you found me as attractive as I find you. So I decided to make my move." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Nekozawa's fingers flexed against his skin for an instant before the boy's body completely relaxed and he melted into his arms. "I want you, Neko-chan."

"Tamaki." He looked into the boy's violet eyes and felt his heart flutter. "I want you, too. But please, be gentle with me."

Tamaki smirked again. "Don't tell me you're a virgin, Neko-chan." When Nekozawa's only response was to blush, Tamaki's face softened. "I'll be gentle. I promise." He pushed the robe off of Nekozawa before turning around and walking to the door. He flipped the lock before moving towards the area he had been using before being interrupted. "Follow me."

Nekozawa followed. What else could he do? He stopped in the entrance and looked over the area. He had never been in here before. The door was always locked. Tamaki had the only key. The area had a full wall of mirrors and an open locker area opposite them. Against the back wall was a one of those European lounge couches. He couldn't remember what they were called, but this one was big enough that it looked like a bed two could sleep on comfortably.

"Come here, Neko-chan." Tamaki was sitting on the edge of the couch, holding his arms out. Nekozawa walked to him and Tamaki put his hands on those slim hips. "First, I have a few rules."

Nekozawa frowned. "Rules?"

"Yes, rules. Just listen. First and foremost, you are not allowed to touch yourself unless I give you permission. That's important. Don't ask why, just know that I hate it when a lover touches himself when I don't want him too. Second, when we have sex, I am in control. Try your hardest to keep your hips still. Third, if you can cum from just my cock in your ass, feel free to do so at any time. But if you can't, I want you to beg me to let you cum. Because that would involve either you touching yourself, or me touching you. Do you understand the rules?"

Nekozawa was bright red when Tamaki looked up at him. "I think so. But as I have never don't this before, I can't promise that I won't move. And I don't know if I can cum just from you being inside me. But I can promise not to touch myself. It's not something I do often."

"Good enough. Final rule, if I tell you to do something, I expect it to be done. I don't like waiting and I don't like explaining myself while in the middle of something. Just do it. If you have questions, you can ask after. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"If you have any questions, ask them now. If you are unsure about this, say so now and we will stop. We can plan this for another time. But once I have your clothes off, I'm not going to stop. Understood?"

"Yes. I have one question."

"Ask."

Nekozawa stepped back a step and looked at the ground. "Will it hurt?"

Tamaki tilted his head to the side and looked up at the nervous boy. "Have you ever played with your ass?" When Nekozawa blushed bright red and shook his head Tamaki sighed. "It hurts the first time, yes. The muscles aren't used to stretching the way they need to for anal penetration. And I'm not small. But I will make sure you are as prepared as I can make you before I enter you."

"What does that mean? Prepared?"

"I will use a lot of lube and use my fingers to open you and stretch you slowly. That way it won't hurt quite as much when I enter you. But it will hurt the first time. But I will go slowly so you have time to adjust."

Nekozawa took a deep breath and shook his head. "What if I don't want to do that for the first time here? Someone might hear us."

"Unless you're a screamer, no one will hear us."

Nekozawa flamed red again. "That's why I don't touch myself often. The maid has walked in on me twice because I was too loud."

Tamaki smiled. "I love a man who screams." He stood and moved towards the boy. "Alright. No anal here. But you will come to my home tonight, or tomorrow night, and we will do this properly. Agreed?" When Nekozawa nodded, Tamaki took his hips in his hands and pulled them together. "For now, there are other things that can be done. I want you and I want a piece of you now." He pressed their lips together and kissed Nekozawa passionately. He turned them around and walked Nekozawa backwards to the couch, never breaking their kiss.

When the back of his knees his the couch, Nekozawa sat down hard, tearing his lips away from Tamaki's. Tamaki chuckled darkly and began to open his pants. Nekozawa looked up at him. "You want a blowjob?"

"Yes. If you think you'll be too loud, you can wait until tonight. But I want you to make me cum right now." Tamaki freed himself from his pants and he watched as the boys eyes moved down his body and widened as they fell on his swollen cock. "I told you I wasn't small. Having second thoughts?"

To answer the question, Nekozawa leaned forward and licked the drop of fluid from the tip of Tamaki's cock. "It's beautiful." He put his hands on Tamaki's hips and leaned forward, opening his mouth wide to take in that beautiful cock.

Tamaki groaned and put his hands into Nekozawa's hair. "That's it. Go slowly until you have the hang of it." He watched as his cock disappeared into Nekozawa's mouth. And kept disappearing. He groaned and tightened his grip in Nekozawa's hair as the boy's lips met the front of his body. "Fuck, Neko-chan. Where did you learn to do that?"

Nekozawa pulled back slowly until Tamaki's cock fell from his mouth, dripping with his saliva. "Nowhere. But I don't have a gag reflex. I used to make myself throw up a lot. It made it so that I don't have a gag reflex anymore."

"Nice to know." He pulled Nekozawa back to him by the hair. "Get back to it."

Nekozawa smiled and opened his mouth. He moaned softly as the hard flesh slid into his mouth. Tamaki had a tight grip on his hair and was holding him in place while he moved his hips, sliding his cock in and out of his mouth. It was a strange sensation. He had never had anything this large in his mouth before. But he tasted amazing. His cock was leaking precum and every drop lit an explosion of flavor on his tongue. Salty and sweet at the same time. Nekozawa moaned and sucked, trying to get more of that amazing flavor. It worked, the suction pulled more of the precious fluid out of Tamaki's cock. It also made Tamaki moan. He did it again and was rewarded with both prizes again.

"Keep sucking, Neko-chan. That feels amazing." Tamaki stared to move faster. Nekozawa kept sucking. His mouth was hot and wet and he gave just the right amount of sucking to make it feel better than any blowjob he had ever had before. One of Nekozawa's hands slip up his body and brushed over his nipple. A jolt of pleasure shot from the nipple to his balls, causing them to pull up even tighter. "Ughhh…..do that again." Nekozawa moved his hand to play with his nipple. He was gentle, almost hesitating. But the light brushes against the hard nub sent a jolt with each touch.

Nekozawa moaned again. Tamaki's cock was leaking fluid in a steady stream. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the suction or because he was playing with Tamaki's nipples, but he didn't care. His own cock was rock hard and straining against his pants. It was starting to get painful. But he didn't dare touch himself. Not only because of Tamaki's rule, but because he knew that if he did someone might hear him.

"Neko-chan. I want you to open your pants and rub your cock for me." When Nekozawa looked up at him and gave a small shake of his head, his eyes narrowed. "Having my cock in your mouth will muffle any sound you make. Now do it, Umehito."

Nekozawa nodded carefully and obeyed. He used his free hand to pull open his pants. He was so hard that the release from the pressure was painful. He groaned softly and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Tamaki leaned at an angle to where he could see Nekozawa stroking his own cock. "Beautiful. Cum for me, Neko-chan. I want you to cum with my cock in your mouth." Tamaki moved faster, enjoying the delicious suction around his cock. Especially when combined with the moans Nekozawa was producing. Even with his mouth full of cock he was still surprisingly loud, and all he was doing was stroking. Nekozawa was right is asking that they not have sex in this place. He couldn't wait to get the boy home to see just how loud he would be with a cock in his ass.

Nekozawa moaned loudly and pulled his head back. "Tamaki. I'm gonna cum."

"Good." Tamaki pushed his cock back into Nekozawa mouth. He boy stiffened and Tamaki shoved his cock all the way into his mouth just as the boy screamed. Tamaki watched as ropes of creamy white cum shot from Nekozawa's cock. The sight was enough to push him over the edge. He pulled back enough so that when his own orgasm hit he would fill Nekozawa's mouth. "Get ready, Neko-chan. Get ready to swallow." Tamaki fought to keep his head from falling back as his orgasm roared through him. He watched as Nekozawa's eyes widened, his mouth filling faster than he expected. But the boy swallowed, once, twice, three times. And he didn't spill a drop. Tamaki was insanely pleased. He pulled out of Nekozawa's mouth and bent to kiss him. "Good job, Neko-chan. You did perfectly."

Nekozawa smiled and licked his lips. "You taste good."

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Because I enjoy blowjobs. That won't be the last time you suck my cock." Tamaki put his pants back in place and moved to one of the lockers. He pulled out a clean shirt and slipped it on. "You should arrange yourself, Neko-chan. I need to get back out there. I have no doubt that everyone is wondering what it taking me so long."

Nekozawa stood and rearranged his clothing. He went into the outer area and picked up his robe and wig. He turned to go back, only to find Tamaki right behind him. He was pressed against the wall again, his mouth being ravaged. He moaned and dropped what was in his hands so he could wrap his arms around Tamaki.

Tamaki pulled away. "You have the most amazing mouth. It's even more amazing with the taste of my cock in it." He smiled and bent down to pick up Nekozawa's things. "You know where I live?" When Nekozawa nodded, Tamaki gripped his chin and looked into his eyes. "Do you have plans tonight?" He got a head shake in response. "Good. Be at my house tonight. At 8pm. Plan to stay over." Nekozawa nodded. Tamaki kissed him again, savoring the flavor of his own sex in his mouth. "See you tonight, lover."

Nekozawa flinched as Tamaki opened the door and light flooded in. He quickly covered himself again. He stood for a while, trying to compose himself, before he gather up Beelzenef and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCOOL HOST CLUB!

xxxoooxxxoooxxx

Chapter 3

Tamaki was pulled out of memory when Nekozawa began moving faster. He rolled his hips in a rhythm that gradually sped up, faster and faster. Tamaki could only lay and watch. It was so beautiful. The way he moved those slim hips. The way his cock moved with his hips. It was amazing.

Nekozawa moaned loudly and started to fuck himself harder on Tamaki's cock. He was so close. Almost there. "Tamaki. I'm gonna cum." He threw his head back and screamed as his orgasm hit him. He screamed louder when Tamaki's fist closed over his pulsing shaft and stroked to heighten the pleasure.

Tamaki groaned as he watched Nekozawa cum. His own release burst out of him almost without warning. He let go of Nekozawa's cock and grabbed his hips to hold him still while he came. "Fuck, Neko-chan." He wrapped his arms around his lover as he collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing heavily. "That was amazing."

Nekozawa closed his eyes and tried to calm his raging heart. "Thank you, Tamaki."

"I know you've wanted to do that. I felt like I could let you."

"It was perfect." He sighed and moved so he could slide down at Tamaki's side. He moaned softly as his lovers cock left his body.

Tamaki ran his fingers through Nekozawa's soft blonde hair and turned to press his lips to his forehead. "I love you, Neko-chan."

"I love you too, Tamaki." Nekozawa closed his eyes. He was exhausted. His body felt loose and relaxed. And a bit sore. But he liked it when he was left a little sore. It was like carrying a small reminder of the pleasure he was given.

"I have a gift for you." When Nekozawa lifted his head and opened his mouth to protest, Tamaki pressed fingers to his lips. "Don't say anything. I know we agreed on simply spending the weekend together. But this is something I have wanted to give you for a while now." Tamaki sat up and turned so he was facing Nekozawa. "I told my friends to come over for lunch tomorrow. I'm going to tell them about us."

Nekozawa frowned and sat up as well. "Are you sure, Tamaki?"

"Very." He took Nekozawa's face in his hands and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "I love you. We've been together for a year. I've never felt this way about anyone but you. I don't want to hide our relationship anymore. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Nekozawa smiled and put his hands over Tamaki's. "That would be lovely, Tamaki. If we were able to go out in public. But you know I can't do that. All of our time together is spent here, where it is only us and your servants."

"The servant's know about us. My father knows about us. I don't want to hide anymore. My friends know there has been something going on with me. I want them to know. I want you to be able to come and see me anytime without worrying if someone will see you. I want to be able to take you out to dinner or a show without worrying that someone will see us. And yes, Umehito, you can go to dinner or a show with me. We will only go to places that are dark, so you will feel comfortable. But I don't want to hide that I love you."

Nekozawa leaned forward and pressed their lips together. "I love you, Tamaki. I am happy with whatever decision you make. If this is what you want to do, than I will be happy about it."

"Good." Tamaki wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him down so they were laying facing each other. "You make me happy. Happier than I have a right to be."

"Everyone deserves to be happy." Nekozawa ran his hands up and down Tamaki's back. He loved the feel of Tamaki's skin. So warm, so smooth. Covering those lean muscles and that gave him such an amazing body. "You make me happy. That is all I care about."

xxxoooxxxoooxxx

Tamaki nervously chewed at a hangnail as he paced in the hallway outside of the dining room where his friends were gathered for lunch. What would they say? What would they do? Would they even care?

Tamaki jumped when a hand settled on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this. Whether they know or not, it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"It will change how I feel about myself. I love you, more than words can express. If I keep hiding it, than what does it say about it? That I'm ashamed of our love?"

"Of course not. All that matters is you and me."

Tamaki turned to look at Nekozawa. He was once again hidden under his robes, with that damn wig on. "I really hate it when you wear that crap."

Nekozawa smiled. "So you have said. Many times. But until you close the curtains in there I am going to wear this."

Tamaki nodded. "I'm going in now. Are you coming?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then I will follow you."

Tamaki took a deep breath and turned to the door. He swept into the room and went to the windows, pulling the curtains closed.

"Hey, Nekozawa. Are you were for Tamaki's lunch part too?" Honey waved from his place at the table.

Nekozawa smiled and let the hood of his robe fall as Tamaki dimmed the lights to a tolerable level. "Nice to see everyone." He sat in a chair across from Kyoya and pulled his wig off.

Tamaki stood at the head of the table and clapped his hands. "Thank you all for coming. Before we eat I have something I need to say." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I know all of you have expressed, at least once, your worries that something has been going on with me lately. Well, you are right. Something has been happening with me. And I want to share it with you now."

Haruhi stood and leaned on the table. "You aren't sick are you?"

Tamaki smiled. "No I'm not sick." He waved at her until she sat down again. "I'm in love."

After a moment of complete silence, Kyoya smirked. "Nice of you to finally admit that. I've been wondering how long it would take you."

Tamaki blinked and looked around at the others. Aside from Kyoya's smirk, the others simply looked at him. The Twins leaned into each other and Hikaru put money in Kaoru's hands. "You know?"

Kaoru grinned as he counted the money. "We knew you invited us here for something important. I bet Hikaru it was because you were finally going to admit you've been seeing someone."

"We've known for months, Tamaki." Mori put his hand on Honey's head to stop him bouncing in his chair.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tamaki sat heavily and could only start at his friends.

"I didn't know. I thought you were acting weird because you were sick or something. But you seeing someone makes more sense. I have to say, I'm relieved. I was worried." Haruhi sat back in her chair and put her hands in her lap.

Kyoya pushed his glassed up his nose and glanced over at Nekozawa, then back to Tamaki. "Does your father know?"

"He knows. He has since almost the beginning."

Kyoya smirked again. "Let me guess. He walked in on the two of you?"

Tamaki flushed. "No. One of the maids did. She told him."

"Hang on. Wait a minute. Are you going to tell us who you've been seeing?" Kaoru leaned towards Tamaki and winked.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and glances at Nekozawa again. "I thought that would be obvious. You all need to learn better observation skills."

Tamaki frowned at Kyoya. "How long have you known?"

"Hmm. It's been about a year now. I saw the two of you leave the dressing area, both looking flushed and satisfied." He smirked again. Especially when Haruhi chocked on the water she had been drinking.

"A year yesterday. You are scary sometimes with how closely you watch people, Kyoya."

"Just tell us who it is already. Because obviously we don't watch you as closely as Kyoya." Hikaru growled in impatience.

Tamaki stood, left his place at the table, and held a hand out to Nekozawa, who looked up at him with wide eyes, but took his hand. Instead of answering the question, Tamaki simply pulled his lover to him and gave him a passionate kiss. When he broke it he looked into his lovers eyes. "I don't want to hide our love anymore."

Nekozawa smiled. "Anything you want, Tamaki."

Tamaki turned to look at the others. Kaoru was frowning as he handed a grinning Hikaru money. Honey was smiling, his face half hidden behind his bunny. Mori was his usual stoic self. Haruhi was staring at him open mouthed. "Well? Anything to say?"

Hikaru laughed and continued to grin. "I knew you were gay. Kaoru didn't believe me."

"I'm happy for you, Tamaki. As long as you are happy." Haruhi still looked a little shocked, but she got the words out evenly.

"I am happy. Very happy." Tamaki pulled Nekozawa to him again. When their lips met, everything else disappeared. His friends, his worries. All that mattered was the man in his arms and the love they shared in the candlelight and shadows.

The End


End file.
